


Paperwork

by FancyKraken



Series: Prompts 'n things [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton loves pizza, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Tony Stark hates paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really hates paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt request #3, "Please, don't leave."
> 
> http://fancykraken.tumblr.com/prompts
> 
> All derps in writing my own.

The clicking of high heels echoed through the entryway as Pepper Potts determinedly made her way to the elevator. Tony was quick to follow.

“Pepper… Pepper, please, don’t do this!” Tony begged, trying to sound as pathetic as possible. “Please, don’t leave.”

Pressing the button to summon the elevator, Pepper turned to face Tony, her best friend, former boss, and former lover. “Tony we discussed this. In order for the company to really cement itself as the leading cause of clean energy and friend to the environment we have to take every step necessary. And one of those steps is to become completely paperless.”

Tony turned, frowning at all the boxes full of old files and paperwork from the last ten years, at least. He had to go through every one to make sure they were filled out and signed correctly. He really regretted being so lax at signing and going over paperwork in the past. He also really regretted letting Pepper forge a lot of his signatures. Now things were going to be scanned and recycled as a gesture of goodwill to planet Earth.

The elevator doors opened. Pepper reached out to give Tony’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “It’ll be fun! Clint will keep you company.”

“He’s just my glorified babysitter,” Tony grumbled. He turned to look at his fellow comrade in arms sitting on the couch, several boxes of pizza and beer piled in front of him. Clint gave him a cheerful wave as he chewed on a slice.

“That too.” Pepper smiled and walked into the elevator. “Now, go and get to work.”

Tony gave her his best ‘I hate you’ smile as the doors slid shut. Sighing, he walked over to the couch.

Clint sat at the other end, happily munching on pizza. “Hey, mind if I put on a movie?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Tony muttered, throwing the lid off the first box halfway across the room.

“Sweet. I’ve been jonsin’ to watch Die Hard again.”

Several minutes later after skimming over the same page of a report from 2003 for the tenth time, Tony glanced up at the movie and then at Clint.

“So you here out of the goodness of your heart?”

Clint snorted. “Fuck no, man! Pepper’s giving me a thousand dollar’s worth of gift cards to Joe’s Pizza to make sure you do your duty.”

Smart woman that Pepper Potts. Nothing could come between Clint and pizza, except maybe coffee…and arrows.

Tony leaned back in his seat watching  the movie.

“Hey! No slacking!” Clint pointed at him.

“Fine.” Tony rolled his eyes, picking up the report he had discarded. Several moments later he felt something poke him in the arm. Clint held out a pizza box half full with uneaten slices.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t have good eats while you work. Do you want the Margherita or pepperoni?”

“Pepperoni,” Tony said, reaching for a slice. At least the food wouldn’t suck as bad as this evening would.


End file.
